


【all软】我见犹怜（五）

by LM10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM10/pseuds/LM10
Summary: 长途黑车，硬盘文，各种play，写于意甲关窗前。为了惩罚魔笛，fp将他扔给更衣室车仑的故事。*凌辱/Dirty Talk/修罗场/OOC/慎真•小/黄/文肾肾肾，走心是假象。本泽马篇裤袜  最大身高差出场  裤言裤语√





	【all软】我见犹怜（五）

在失神中，他感到自己又被另一个男人搂了过去。

“卡里姆…！”  
然后他听见塞尔吉奥喊。

“独食难肥，队长。”  
然后他又听到一个熟悉的队友的声音。

“……别玩得太过分。”还是塞尔吉奥的声音。

“嘿。”搂着自己的男人意味深长地笑了声。

“你的演出真精彩。我来带你玩更刺激的。”  
他被男人抱起，带到某一处放下。

男人抓过他一只手，大掌覆盖住他的手背按在墙上，结实的胸膛贴着他的背部，从后面进入了他。

被操开的小穴比先前更容易地接纳了男人。

男人抓住他的头发往后扯。

“啊……”莫德里奇被迫抬起头，映入眼睛的是镜子中照射出的——

凌乱的金发湿了大半，绯红的脸上污秽不堪，布满了精液和泪水以及其它不明液体，眉眼潮红如泛春水，红肿的嘴唇破皮了还不知恬耻地呻吟着。

——他自己的脸。

而旁边一张熟悉的脸总是挂着玩世不恭。

本泽马：“看到了吗，你被我操的样子。”

莫德里奇举起虚软的手，用手背挡住自己的眼睛。

本泽马擒住莫德里奇的手腕将他遮住眼睛的手拿下，迫使他继续看着镜子。他从后面咬住他的脖颈，两颗沉甸甸的囊袋一下一下拍打着他的屁股。阿尔及利亚后裔在他耳边喘着粗气说：“真紧，真热，你比我干过的妓女都棒。”

“不要说了……不要说了……”莫德里奇闭上眼睛，疯狂地摇着头，竭尽力气挣脱了禁锢。

下身紧紧相连的交合之处在分开时发出了一声轻微的“啵。”

莫德里奇被干得腿都抖抖索索，还没跨出两步就被自己绊了一脚，趴在地上，“呜……”

“卢卡……！”一双球鞋出现在莫德里奇眼前，上方是充满担忧的声音。

莫德里奇抬起头，看到了熟悉的蓬蓬头，他像是看到曙光般伸出手抓住眼前人的脚，抬起又湿又亮的蜜眸，眼底闪着希冀的光芒，“马塞洛……救、救救我。”

“Lukita……”马塞洛颇难以为情地，弯下身牵住好友的手臂，“抱歉，我……”

莫德里奇终于看见了，那顶起高高帐篷的巴西好友的裆部。

“不……”莫德里奇不可置信地摇着头。

脑海里回荡的都是那句话：

“……你就这么想当婊子，那你就留在这儿吧……！”

背后一个宽阔的胸怀将他揽入其中，来自地狱的恶魔的温柔的声音传来：“不听话的孩子要接受惩罚。”

“卡里姆。”一个声音慢慢接近了。

莫德里奇看见朝着这边走来的拉莫斯。

莫德里奇黯淡的眼眸再次亮了起来——

“说了，别玩得太过分。”拉莫斯不带起伏的声音说。

——然而希望的星星之火还没来得及燃起就被残酷地浇灭了。

“知道啦知道啦。”本泽马随意地应声。

他放开了莫德里奇。

接着他的声音又响起：“托尼，这个借我一下？”

托尼……对了，我们最近为团营业，关系不错，说不定他会……！

天真的克罗地亚人抬起头一眼望到此刻远远坐在一处的高傲的日耳曼人，他玩着手机，一脸漠然，置身事外，不以为意。

莫德里奇绝望地抽了抽鼻子。

 

似乎在打着什么坏点子的本泽马，对着更衣室新来的巨人招了招手，“新来的兄弟，给你一个融入更衣室的好机会。”

本泽马从身后把莫德里奇抱起坐在自己大腿上，对库尔图瓦说：“你来抓住他的两只手。”

库尔图瓦表示你叫我干啥我就干啥我岂不是很没面子？

……然而还是照做了。

将近两米的男人轻而易举就压制住金发小个子，库尔图瓦面对面地用双手分别握住莫德里奇的两只手腕。

莫德里奇试图挣脱无果，他不敢过于极端造成两人之间太大的动作，毕竟对于门将来说一双手比生命还重要。好吧，他承认，他只是没力气了。  
于是他扭头就问：“……卡里姆，你要做什么！”

本泽马的双臂穿过莫德里奇的两侧腋下，双手绕到他的前面，“这是惩罚，我的卢卡。”说着用领带在莫德里奇的性器上打了个结，然后把自己的阴茎再次插进他的后穴操干起来。

本泽马两掌扣着莫德里奇的大腿根部，时深时浅、不紧不慢地抽插着，龟头持续变换着角度顶着敏感处研磨。

本泽马灼热而粗重的呼吸不断地喷洒在莫德里奇的一侧脖颈上，“我是不是干得你很舒服，你很喜欢吧？”

莫德里奇抽着气，难耐地，痛苦地，欢愉地，“……求求你……饶了我……”

被绑着的性器随着晃动颤颤巍巍，高高翘起充着血，蜜液从涨红的顶端不断溢出。

后穴不停被刺激的快感，前面不能释放的痛苦，让莫德里奇几近崩溃。

“求求你……让我解开……我真的受不了了……呜”莫德里奇挣扎着被钳制的手腕，抬起小脸向前面的库尔图瓦靠近，祈求他大发慈悲。

库尔图瓦看着眼前一脸梨花带雨，用一种惹人凌虐的可怜眼神仰视着自己的克罗地亚人，情不自禁地舔了舔他脸上的泪痕，“你真可爱。”

“还在我怀里就勾引其他男人。”本泽马伸出一只手臂圈过莫德里奇的脖子，使他后仰着靠在自己的一侧肩上。

“你是不是天生这么浪啊？”本泽马咬一口莫德里奇颈侧的肉，软韧可口。

“呜……不、不是这样的……”

本泽马揉捏着莫德里奇充血的性器，指甲在顶部刮划着。

“啊啊……我要死了”

“你说你是不是天生婊子，喜欢被男人干。”

“呜呜呜……我不是……不是”

“听话，说你是，我就让你射。”

“不……卡里姆，你不能这样……”

本泽马手上稍稍使了使力。

“啊啊……”莫德里奇被弄得死去活来，飙着泪求饶：“是……我是天生婊子、喜欢被男人操，求求你……让我射……让我射”

“这就对了，给你奖励。”本泽马侧着脸吻着莫德里奇的唇边，爽快的解开了领带。

“啊啊啊……”离开束缚的性器一下就喷射而出，淫液四溅。

终于得以的解放使全身都在抖动着。脑中空白一片。

屁股还在被下方不知疲惫的阴茎操干着，对方的进攻越来越快，最后发狠般的猛插了数十下，肠道被一股股热液冲烫着。前面终于得以解放之后的空虚，在后穴被灌满时竟产生一股前所未有的充实感，使莫德里奇的大腿肌肉都在剧烈地痉挛。

被溅了些许精液在身上的库尔图瓦，看着面前被干到动弹不得，双腿只能维持着大开姿势的俄罗斯世界杯金球奖得主，硬着屌感叹：“你们皇马真是让人大开眼界，啊，不对，现在我也是皇马人。”

然后库尔图瓦抱起软成一摊水的莫德里奇。娇小的克罗地亚人几乎整个陷进比利时巨人怀里，“所以，我也可以干你。”


End file.
